In recent years, an automatic recognition technique which is constituted by a wireless chip which stores data in its electronic circuit, a reader/writer which reads and writes data stored in the wireless chip, and a host system which processes the read data, controls the reader/writer, or the like has been developed and introduced (see FIG. 2A and 2B). A wireless chip 201 is called by various names such as an RFID tag, an IC tag, and a wireless tag, however, as a specific name does not exist, it is called a wireless chip in this specification. The wireless chip 201 basically has no battery and performs a dielectric operation by electromagnetic waves emitted from the reader/writer 202 to wirelessly communicate with the reader/writer 202. Moreover, a computer 203 is generally used as a host system which communicates with the reader/writer 202 through a serial port, an USB (Universal Serial Bus) port 204, or the like. This automatic recognition technique is expected to be capable of totally managing the manufacture, circulation, and retail of objects. Therefore, a wireless chip which is inexpensive, favorable in communication property, and small in size has been developed.
As an example, Patent Document 1 discloses a stacked-layer electronic component which is small in size and superior in electronic characteristics by using a plurality of two or more kinds of resin substrates which have different dielectric constants and permeability.    Japanese Patent Document Laid-open No. 2004-6897